


Back to me

by fridaysfun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, edom, magnus and malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaysfun/pseuds/fridaysfun
Summary: Magnus came back from Edom tonight and Alec takes care of him.





	Back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phildrawsfanart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phildrawsfanart).



 

Alec can’t believe he got Magnus back tonight. After all this time, he finally has him in his arms. He holds him tight against his body, having his one hand on his head, constantly running his fingers through the hair he missed so much. They stay like that, Alec feeling Magnus’ warm breath falling on his shoulder and neck.

He could swear right now that no other feeling could be compared to this. This heart-warming feeling he got while holding Magnus’s body next to his own. Alec is not actually sleeping, he is just lying there, having his eyes closed and making sure that Magnus is sleeping peacefully, finally taking some rest.

The night continues like that, Magnus body on Alec’s chest and Alec staying awake keeping him close. God, he could stay like this forever. Just holding Magnus, who missed so much. If one good thing happened during Magnus was in Edom is that Alec is finally sure. He’s one hundred percent sure that he can’t live without him, he doesn’t want to spend a day away from him from now on. And he won’t, he can’t let that happen again, no matter what.

Alec sighs, thinking of how hard was for him all this time Magnus was gone. He tries closing his eyes to doze off but he just, can't. He doesn't want to sleep. His mind doesn't want him to because he's afraid of not waking up next to Magnus again. He's afraid that all of this is a dream. He turns to Magnus and opens his eyes. _God, he's sleeping so peacefully_. If only he could watch him sleep like that forever. He wouldn't mind at all.

The thought that all of this is a dream crosses his mind again so he just squeezes Magnus' body against his own, not even caring if that might wake him up. He leaves a sweet kiss on his man's forehead and just whispers "I missed you". Not only to Magnus, but to himself too.

He missed him terribly. All this time has been literal _hell_ for Alec and who knows how terrible must have been for Magnus. Alec wanted to ask him what happened, if he got hurt, tortured, if he met Asmodeus, _if, if, if_.

But he didn't. _Of course,_ _he didn't_. Magnus was a rack, he was silent all night. Alec's siblings were there too, Jace and Izzy, asking him things about what happened to him but most of all, everyone wanted to take care of him.

Although, Magnus kept silent. He didn't say a word to anyone tonight. Not even to Alec. So, his siblings decided to leave them alone. They left their loft and as soon as Alec closed the door behind them and reassured them that he'd take care of him from now on even if he didn't let him, two arms were wrapped around his waist. Alec was surprised, but the only thing he did was turning around and hugging him back. He didn't mind that Magnus hadn't said a word to him, he just wanted him to be fine. So he took his hand and led him to bed and just like that, Magnus fell asleep on him.

Alec is willing to give him all the time he wants from now on. He doesn't care if Magnus won't talk to him about what happened in Edom at all. He doesn't care about the past, he only just wants him to be okay, _here, now_. Without even realizing, he squeezes his body again and leaves a kiss on his hairline. And then Magnus replies to him back. "I missed you too" his voice sleepy and weak. It’s the first time after all this time he heard Magnus’ voice and _by the Angel_ , he missed his voice so much he couldn’t describe with words. Even though he wanted to say something, something to make them start talking, he didn’t. He just stayed silent, kissing him again and letting him fall asleep, not moving him from the comfortable position he has been sleeping all these hours.

He knows that Magnus wants his time. He knows that when he’s ready, he’ll talk. And Alec will wait. He’d wait _forever_ for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own that amazing fanart. It belongs to Phil and it just inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Find it: [ here](https://twitter.com/phildrawsfanart/status/988412218315243522)  
> Find Phil on twitter: [ @phildrawsfanart](https://twitter.com/phildrawsfanart)  
> 


End file.
